Recent developments in zeolite catalysts and hydrocarbon conversion processes have created interest in utilizing olefinic feedstocks, such as petroleum refinery streams rich in lower olefins, for producing C.sub.5.sup.+ gasoline, diesel fuel, etc. In addition to the basic work derived from ZSM-5 type zeolite catalysts, a number of discoveries have contributed to the development of a new industrial process, known as Mobil Olefins to Gasoline/Distillate ("MOGD"). This process has significance as a safe, environmentally acceptable technique for utilizing refinery streams that contain lower olefins, especially C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 alkenes. This process may supplant conventional alkylation units. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,960,978 and 4,021,502, Plank, Rosinski and Givens disclose conversion of C.sub.2 -C.sub.5 olefins, alone or in admixture with paraffinic components, into higher hydrocarbons over crystalline zeolites having controlled acidity. Garwood et al have also contributed improved processing techniques to the MOGD system, as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,150,062, 4,211,640 and 4,227,992. The above-identified disclosures are incorporated herein by reference.
Conversion of lower olefins, especially propene and butenes, over H-ZSM-5 is effective at moderately elevated temperatures and pressures. The conversion products are sought as liquid fuels, especially the C.sub.5.sup.+ aliphatic and aromatic hydrocarbons. Olefinic gasoline is produced in good yield by the MOGD process and may be recovered as a product or recycled to the reactor system for further conversion to distillate-range products.
Olefinic feedstocks may be obtained from various sources, including fossil fuel processing streams, such as gas separation units, cracking of C.sub.2.sup.+ hydrocarbons, coal byproducts, and various synthetic fuel processing streams. Cracking of ethane and conversion of conversion effluent is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,218 and conversion of ethane is aromatics over Ga-ZSM-5 is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,835. Olefinic effluent from fluidized catalytic cracking of gas oil or the like is a valuable source of olefins, mainly C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 olefins, suitable for conversion according to the present MOGD process. Olefinic refinery streams which have been utilized in the past as feedstocks for alkylation processes may be advantageously converted to valuable higher hydrocarbons.